Hero's Calling
by Shellspectacular
Summary: Okay, this is a crossover between TMNT and Disney. Please give it a chance! It's mostly focusing on the TMNT universe with just some Disney madness tosssed in. Please R&R! I will love everyone who does!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here's the description of my main character, because I doubt I will ever fully describe her. Oh and I will be describing my other character as well. R&R! **

**Oh and I don't own Disney, or TMNT. But I can dream! :)**

**Name: **Emily Buchard (Bu- Kard)

**Age:** 15

**Gender:** Girl

**Hair: **Messy brown hair that goes just past her shoulders, usually worn in a ponytail.

**Eyes: **a light shade of grey and sky blue

**Skin tone: **A light tan with freckles

**Height: **About 5'7

**Personality: **(Okay if you know the TMNT then all I have to say is that she's a combination of the guys.) She is a rebel, and likes to call her own shots, but she also has a calm, cool side that remains in control. She is a brainiac and has a sense of humor. However, she also strives to be the Protector. She works hard at putting others before herself, which often leads to her injury. She is laid back about her appearance (usually jeans sweats and an old t-shirt) and has a tomboy sense about her. She hates being waited on and pampered. She also hates chocolate.

**That's about it for Emily, next character in line please!**

**Name: **Ty Hamato

**Gender: **Boy

**Age:** 15 ½(going on 16. I wanted him older but not to much older.)

**Hair: **Short, but it goes just above his eyes, and wavy black hair

**Eyes: **black with flecks of grey

**Skin tone: **dark tan with a long cut going down his right arm

**Height:** 5'11

**Personality: **(Again in the TMNT sense: Combination of Raph, Mikey, and Leo) He likes to pick fights, but he tries to keep it on the safe side too. He is a joker, but is serious when he needs to be. He strives to be all that he can and match up with his brothers. (You'll know 'em:). Works out, but isn't as ripped as his 3rd oldest brother. He's laid back about appearance as well; it works as long as he can fight in it. He hates being treated as an inferior person, and hates people who judge before they know the situation. He also hates the color pink.

**So those are my two OCs. If you have anymore questions about them PM or review. **

**Now on with the show! We begin in the Disney Kingdom….**

**Oh and before I forget I included "The Hanging Tree" from Mockingjay. I don't own the hunger Games either, just wanted to use that song, the tune is on YouTube. Search the hanging tree, and hit the picture pink one. Now on with the story!**

Emily Buchard slowly sat down on her sofa under her window. She slowly began to digest what Mickey and the other heroes had told her. Mom, Dad, Blaze… they were all dead. She curled up in a ball, bringing her knees under her chin and placed her face against the cool material of her jeans. She let a tear fall as she remembered her brother. Blaze was all that she wanted to be. He was ready for the battles against the villains and had been ecstatic when their parents told them that they were the next Guardians. She let out a small sob as she thought of her hot headed brother. His hair was true to his name, taking after his mother but his personality was all his fathers. Emily had taken her fathers looks, but her mother's spirit and her mother's eyes. She cried as she remembered ever fight and argument she had with her older brother, everything that she never got to tell him. Now she never would. She remembered the day her and Blaze received their Guardian powers. They were foolish. They thought it would be fun and games, and instead it was filled with blood and gore. She softly cried as the sun set on her first day as an orphan.

Emily sniffled as the three caskets were lowered into the ground. Mickey placed a comforting hand on her arm, since he couldn't reach her shoulder. Her black hoodie was soft, even if it was a mess. Mickey also knew that the hoodie was Blaze's Mickey closed his eyes, remembering the woman he had loved before Minnie, the same woman who was now in the ground. Emily turned and ran off into the park. Mickey's hand lingered in the air, and he watched with sad brown eyes as the girl ran. Emily ran blindly, swiping tears out of her eyes. She stopped under a large oak tree near the edge of the Kingdom. She saw the small B and E carved by a ten year old and a twelve year old, when they first discovered the Palace. She sobbed and collapsed on her knees, ripping up the grass at the foot of the tree.

"_Can you believe it Emily? We're Guardians! I know that I will never let anything happen to this place! No matter what the cost!"_

Emily growled as she flew to her feet and swung her arms around her in a circle, "WAS IT WORTH IT BLAZE! WAS IT WORTH IT! YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME! But you're not… you lied Blaze… you lied." She collapsed and curled up in a ball, tucking her knees in close as she began to hum a song her mother had sung to them when they were little…

_Are you, are you coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three_

_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you coming to the tree_

_Where the dead man called out for his love to flee_

_Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you coming to the tree_

_Where I told you to run so we'd both be free_

_Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, are coming to the tree_

_Where a necklace of rope side by side with me_

_Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight in the hanging tree_

As Emily looked out over the Kingdom, the Kingdom that her family had sworn and died to protect, Emily felt nothing. She knew that no matter what happened, she would always be welcomed here. She stood up and slowly made her way back to the Palace. Emily stared at the ground, acknowledging the looks of sympathy, but never reacting to them. She entered the Palace, but before she could go a step farther she was swept up in a hug. As Emily struggled to see who her captor was she smelled the Earth, then she knew, "Hello Pocahontas."

Pocahontas stepped back, but held Emily by her shoulders, "I'm so sorry Emily… You know you look exactly like him, except for the hair." Pocahontas knew that she had been close to Blaze. Emily wrapped her arms around her torso, "Thanks…" She gently pulled out of Pocahontas's grip and walked on.

Simba came up to her next, "Hey Emily… I- I heard you by the great oak… Look he never truly leaves you. He's always there," he nosed her chest, "Never forget that." She nodded and bent down. She buried her face in his fur, it was comforting, but he was not the lion she wanted. She stood up and ran out to the gardens.

"Aslan!" She yelled, hoping that he was here.

"What is it my child?" That soothing voice of comfort came from her left she ran towards it, stumbling over blinding tears. When she saw the golden lion, she collapsed in front of him on her knees, and soaked up her tears in his warm fur.

"My child what is wrong?" Aslan questioned, he was worried for Emily, and she was now on her own in a world with villains ready for her.

"I-I mi-miss them!" Emily sobbed as she let Aslan comfort her. Aslan was deeply saddened by this. For a 15 year old girl this was devastating, but what could he do to help ease her pain? Then he got an idea, although he knew not all the characters would enjoy it, it was the only way for Emily to truly avoid heartbreak.

"My child why don't you leave?" he gently questioned. Emily's head flew up, her face a mask of confusion and shock. "Only to avoid more heartbreak my dear. You could start over and if we need you or you need us, we only need the Hero's Calling."

Emily nodded in understanding, "How am I going to explain this to everybody?" Aslan shifted so that he could look her in the eyes.

"I will take care of everything. Now you should go pack what you want to bring." Emily stood and bowed to the great lion and began to walk away.

"Oh and Emily?" She turned back around, to see Aslan was sitting up on his back haunches with his tail curled over his paws.

"Be careful."

She nodded once more and made her way inside the Palace. She lifted the hoodie of her black sweatshirt over her head, hoping to avoid most of her friends. She quickly climbed the stair case and entered her room. She flipped the hood back and grabbed her duffel bag. She threw her jeans, t-shirts and extra hoodies into the bag. She ran into Blaze's room and grabbed the photo he had of himself and Emily. She also grabbed his Mickey Mouse bank. She dashed back into her room. She gently grabbed the family portrait and removed the picture from the frame. She did the same with the picture of her and blaze. She then went to the wall and took down the last portrait she wanted. Her family was laughing, dead front and center. They were surrounded by all the characters of Disney. She was sitting on Aslan's back and Blaze was hanging onto Baloo's arm with Mowgli on the other arm. She sniffed as a single teardrop made its way down her cheek. She quickly took out the photo and placed in into her bag. She then went and locked the door, knowing that the two crashes would bring people running. She lifted her Minnie bank and Blaze's Mickey bank. She then slammed them into the floor.

SHATTER! CRASH! Mickey's eyes went wide, he looked over to Aslan who only looked at the ceiling and then back down to the smooth tile floor. Mickey squinted his eyes, aslant knew something. He was going to find out what.

Emily scooped all the dollar bills into her bag. She knew people would be coming and banging on the door momentarily to see what was wrong with her. She growled and grimace when she sliced her finger on the remains of Minnie's bow.

Mickey took the stairs two at a time. He had promised John Buchard that his daughter would remain safe. He was never going to drop that promise. Baloo was next to him, he was the closest friend of Blaze's and had made the same promise to him. Robin Hood swooped over the two of them and landed at the door, where Pocahontas and Ariel were already. Pocahontas shushed them as Simba came panting up the stairs. Kiara and Marie were pawing at the door, "Emily?" Marie gently called. Silence.

Emily froze when she heard Marie. She always had a soft spot for those three kittens and Kiara. But she had made up her mind; she was leaving the Kingdom for good. She picked up her bag and walked over to the door; she slowly unlocked it and began to turn the doorknob.

The group held its breath as the doorknob slowly turned.

Emily squinted her eyes shut as she slammed the door open. She ran past the group, stumbling over Marie and Kiara in the process. Baloo caught her as she began to fall, but she shoved away from him and dashed down the stairs. She tripped and fell down, and down. She landed, sprawled out on her stomach. She looked up into Aslan's large, wise brown eyes.

"Better hurry Emily." She nodded and jumped to her feet; she gave him a fleeting glance then ran to the door. In the groups hurry to catch her they had all gotten stuck on the staircase. Mickey saw the bag and immediately knew why Aslan was so calm in watching her dash out the door, he had told her to leave. Emily looked back to the group with sad eyes, she winced as she turned out the door. The door slowly shut behind her.

Emily ran to the edge of the gardens. She had seen understanding in Mickey's eyes, he knew what she was doing. She soon left the white stoned gardens and approached the border. There was a large window. It showed her reflection, a teenage girl that was leaving what had become her home, scared, but also strong. She looked down at the bag, then back up at the mirror. Grey-blue met grey-blue in a stare.

"New York City. Present Day" she knew that she had to be careful with the date, sometimes characters were sent to the future or past. Her reflection nodded.

"As you wish." The next thing Emily knew her reflection was gone and replaced with a view from a rooftop. Emily nodded once and glanced back at the Palace. The group was at the edge of the garden watching her. She waved slowly to them. Pocahontas waved back. She then turned back to the mirror and stepped into the portal.

'In a new direction,' she thought as millions of colors brushed her face, 'A new direction, a new life.' And with that she landed on her feet on the top of a building. She looked back for the portal, but it was gone. She was alone in New York City.

Emily sighed. She sat down on the edge of the roof, letting her legs hang over the edge. She didn't notice the ninjas until they were almost on top of her. She flew to her feet, and dropped the bag behind her. She lowered herself into a defense position. One by one the ninjas attacked. She yelled in pain as one of the katana the ninja was carrying sliced down her shoulder to her wrist. She held her arm in pain. The ninja continued to attack her, she was becoming dizzy. She fell on her back, allowing the ninjas to slice whatever they could hit. She was soon a bloody mess. Her breathing was labored and her eyelids continually fluttered shut. She went numb from the pain, and only winced when another injury was made. She groaned and let her eyes shut, allowing the darkness to take her.

Hamato Ty grinned as a giant turtle with a red bandana came at him. He ducked the swipe made by his older brother.

"Too slow Raph" then a yell pierced through the night like a knife. He froze as did Raph and three other turtles. That wasn't just a cry for help and the five brothers knew it. That was a cry of pain. Raph flew towards the noise. Ty didn't know which was weirder, the fact that the yell came from the rooftops, or that it sounded like a girl. Ty was 16 and he had grown up with a mutated rat as a father and four mutant turtles as older brothers. He was used to things being weird, but still…

Ty growled when he saw the Foot, followers of Orku Saki and his daughter Karai. They were all surrounding a prone figure on the ground. Raph's eyes squinted as he twirled his sais. Leo unsheathed his katana and lunged into battle. Don whipped his bo-staff and Mikey laughed and made jokes as he knocked the ninjas senseless with his nunchucks. Ty made his way over to the figure. He didn't have a weapon, just whatever he thought he would need. Tonight he had taken some ninja stars. 'Idiot' he thought to himself, but then again he didn't expect to be playing hero tonight. He did a spin kick and knocked the ninjas away from the figure. Raph came over and began to push them away. Ty groaned, great now he was the babysitter. He glanced over the… girl? He blinked in surprise.

Her brown hair had red highlights, or maybe just a lot of blood in it. She had semi-tan skin and was covered in cuts and bruises. He noticed a long one going down her right arm. He gasped and ran his fingers down the same scar on his left arm. He looked to the sky as rain began to fall. He stooped down next to her. He looked down at the girl once more, she had lost a lot of blood and even as he watched she was getting pale. He felt for a pulse and found it very weak and faint. She was getting cold too. He picked her up bridal style and turned to his brothers. Leo was watching him with the girl. Raph was cleaning his sais off on some prone Foot soldier. Mikey was by Leo and Don was checking him for injuries. Ty slowly made his way over, being careful with his burden.

"You want me to take her?" Ty jerked at Leo's sudden question. He looked down at the girl, he didn't want to let her go but he knew he could never carry her all the way back to the Lair. He nodded and gently slid her into Leo's arms. The girl groaned and curled into his plastron.

"Let's get her home." Ty said, clenching his fist as he glared out at New York. He saw the beginning of dawn approaching.

Slowly the group made its way into the sewers. Leo blinked as the girl's head snuggled closer to his plastron. She groaned and her eyelids began to flutter, but they remained closed. Her breathing, which had finally leveled out, began to grow ragged then it stopped altogether. Ty turned back and saw her on the ground, Don giving her CPR and Leo pounding on her chest. Raph held his arm as he made to go back and help.

"You know that they need space Tyler." Ty growled, but he knew Raph was right. He looked up at his brother who was taller only by a couple inches. Soon Tyler would be taller than the brothers and he would never cease to tease them about it. Tyler turned as he heard an intake of breath.

"B-Blaze?" the girl's voice was rough and cracked. Ty blinked and wondered who, or what, blaze was. The girl's eyes scanned her surroundings and landed on Don and Leo. She didn't scream. Instead she slowly reached out and touched each of their plastrons, "Cool."

Ty blinked in surprise; usually the girls were screaming and running away. Raph and Mikey stepped out of the shadows. Ty remained hidden. He could see her blue-grey orbs scanning the shadows. When they met his he looked away.

"I know you're in there. Come out I won't scream as you can tell." Raph snorted.

Ty slowly stepped out, and her eyes went wide. She screamed and flew to her feet, pointing at him. She then turned to run, only to be stopped by Leo and Don. Ty blinked, since when was he the freak show? She tried to control her breathing.

"So you're not afraid of my four **_turtle_**brother but you take a look at a fellow human and have a panic attack? What's up with that?" Ty leaned against the wall and glared at her.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Well I'm sorry that I treated you different than most of the girls do." Raph laughed out loud at this.

"What normal too good for you? Hate living with us humans?" Her eyes narrowed and she uncrossed her arms and stalked over so that he was flat against the wall. Ty's eyes widened then narrowed. She stepped up right into his chest.

"Look where I come from, walking talking creatures are normal. Plus I did live with humans. My family who F.Y.I. were just murdered by some of my worst enemies." She huffed and twirled back around. Then she pointed at Mikey.

"You might want to get behind me." Mikey opened his mouth to respond, when she fell over backwards. Mikey's eyes went wide.

"Dudes… did she just faint?" Don rolled his eyes, "Well she did tell you to get behind her doofus." Ty groaned and hung his head as the group continued to the Lair. Mikey carried the girl this time. Ty turned to face his brothers.

"This girl is going to be one pain in the ass isn't she."

The four turtles laughed as they all piled into the Lair.

Meanwhile…

Jafar grinned as he saw the girl fall. His grin fell when those turtles and that boy came and saved her. He looked up from the pool and glanced around at his fri-_company_. Ursula twiddled with her fingers and Hook was shining his namesake on his jacket. Maleficent stood against the wall with Hades. Cruella was petting her fur wrap… again. Jafar stood up from his chair.

"I think it's time we visit New York. I do believe we can make a charmed friend there."

Hook looked up and Maleficent's eyes narrowed in understanding. Ursula gave a sadistic grin. Hades threw his hands up in the air,

"I give up who?"

Jafar grinned as he produced an image of a man in a silver suit, creaming the turtles and boy so that they wee almost broken.

"Orku Saki, or more commonly known as The Shredder."

**And thats chapter 1! Want more? Then Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Emily groaned as she woke up. She glanced over her right shoulder. She squinted and made out a heart monitor and a green figure typing away at a computer.

"Hello?" The green figure jerked and grabbed what looked like a bo-staff from behind the chair and whirled around. She saw that he was a turtle. He was wearing a purple mask and she then noticed how the bo-staff had purple binding wrapped around it.

"Oh it's you." The figure immediately relaxed as it noticed her. She glanced around and realized that she was in a lab.

"Where am I?" The purple clad turtle gave her a small grin.

"You're at the Lair. Let me call the others." With that the turtle left the room calling, "Leo! Raph! Mikey! Ty!"

Emily blinked as she soon remembered the boy, Ty. She growled remembering the attack and her rescue. She especially remembered the turtle in blue. Said turtle then entered the room.

"Glad to see you're awake. Emily flushed at how deep his tone was.

"T-Thanks… So what's your name?"

Leo blinked at the girl, she didn't act scared of him, just shy. He coughed and then realized that he never answered her question.

"OH! Sorry zoned out there. My name is Leonardo, but I go by Leo usually."

Emily nodded, "I'm Emily. So whe-"

Raph stormed in the room, "Nice ta meet ya, and now get out."

Emily blinked and stuttered as Raph marched up to her bead. She sat up and then realized what a girl she was being. She put a hard look on her face, "What do you want?"

Raph snarled and held up a pendant. Emily gasped when she saw the flame embedded on it. It was a gift from Blaze when they were kids…

She snatched it back and held it close. Raph pointed a meaty finger at her.

"So you support the Shredder do ya!" She growled up at him. She had heard about that villain, only because all the Disney villains dissed him. She knew that he was bad though.

"It's a gift from my older brother!" She yelled as she fumbled with the clasp. She finally opened it and showed Raph the picture of her and her brother when they were 7 and 5. Raph froze in shock as Emily tried to hide her tears. She missed Blaze so much… And that's when Ty decided to come in, followed by Mikey and Don.

Emily glared at Raph and Raph looked shocked. Ty tried to understand what happened when he saw Leo rubbing his face, completely irritated. Ty then saw the amulet.

Ty gasped and pointed an accusing finger at her, ignoring the looks Raph was ending at him.

"You support the Foot!"

Emily growled and showed him the amulet. A boy and girl were sitting in a tree, laughing and smiling. Then she snapped it shut so that Ty was looking directly at her.

"Look! That's my older brother! You know the one that was killed! His name was _Blaze _as in the flame! That's why he got me the fire amulet!" Then she turned to Raph.

"And I know all about the Shredder. Jafar never would shut up about the guy and-"She slapped a hand over her mouth as her eyes went wide.

Ty narrowed his eyes, "Whose Jafar? Your boyfriend?" Emily gagged and shook her head in disbelief. Don tapped his head.

"Wait! Wasn't that an old Disney villain?" Emily nodded sheepishly and turned to look at the ground.

"Yeah… I lived with the Disney group." She raised her head, her grey blue eyes filled with expectation. The boys only looked at her in disbelief and doubt.

Raph crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "Yeah right. We found you on a rooftop unconscious… Where were your Disney friends then?"

Emily glared up at him. She then dropped her head and let a small tear fall. Leo noticed and walked over to her bed. He sat next to her and hung an arm over her shoulder.

"Emily? What happened to you?"

Emily collapsed and turned her head into his chest. Leo jerked in surprise, his eyes wide as she sobbed into his plastron. He tried to regain composure as he patted her back awkwardly.

"When I was 10 and my older brother Blaze was 12 our parents told us that we were the Guardians. The Guardians were in charge of helping the Disney groups fight the villains and help them win. My parents were both Guardians so me and Blaze were next. We were so excited… We t-thought it wou-would be all fun… Meet our Disney heroes, a-and-"

"And what?" Ty crossly interrupted her, leaning on the wall like Raph was. Leo narrowed his eyes at his youngest brother.

"Let her talk Tyler." Ty narrowed his eyes and threw his hands up in mock surrender at his oldest brother.

Emily glared up at him, "And it turned out that it wasn't! Those villains that everyone laughed at? They killed my family. They killed Blaze… He was my hero… My best friend…" She pulled her knees up under her chin and placed her chin on her knees. The tears slowly cascaded down as she closed her eyes.

Leo held her close in a hug. Then he realized something.

"Emily… Why are you here?" Emily looked up at him.

"I needed a new lifestyle. I-I couldn't stay there where Blaze and I-I grew up… Aslan told me to leave to try and avoid heartbreak. So I used the portal and traveled to the roof… That's when those ninjas came and you guys saved me. By the way…. Thanks."

Ty looked up from where he was at the prod from Raph. Emily was looking up at him.

"I-I heard that you kept the ninjas from me when they attacked…." Ty nodded in acceptance and looked away again.

"I still find it impossible that you lived in Disney." Ty voiced what he and his brothers were thinking. Emily looked at him with a soft look of understanding. She slowly unwound her knees from under her. She placed them on the floor.

Emily shivered as the cold shot up through her sneakers and up her spine. She placed a hand on Leo's shoulder and stood up. Leo placed a steadying hand on her back. She turned to Don.

"Did you happen to grab that duffel bag off the roof?" Don nodded and left to go fetch it from the sitting room. He swiftly returned with her bag on his shoulder. Emily quickly grabbed it and placed it on the bed. She dug through her junk until she found the picture of her family and the Disney group.

"Here," She handed the picture to Ty who gasped.

"Whoa…" He handed the picture to Raph.

Ty closed his eyes, forever imprinting the picture of his favorite character… Robin Hood.

Raph's eyes widened as well as he imprinted the Beast on his memory.

Leo memorized the form of Simba, who reminded him of his younger self.

Don memorized the form of the Professor, who he always admired for the brains.

Emily gently eased the photo out of Don's grip. She smiled as the boys gaped at her.

"I know… but it wasn't as fun as you think. I can't tell you how many times… Never mind." She placed the photo in her bag and zipped it shut. She turned her back to the boys and zipped her bag shut. She placed her bag on her shoulder and turned. The boys were gone.

She sighed and left the lab. She examined the living area. She turned to what was the front door, or so she guessed. Her eyes widened when she saw the four turtles blocking her way. She turned around and saw the boy leaning on the opposite wall. She slowly walked over to him and held out her hand.

"Thanks again?"

"Tyler" He shook her hand and then muttered under his breath, "Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Emily's eyes widened in hurt.

"Okay then… Bye I guess."

She turned and walked over to the others. She gave a small smile.

"Thanks again… Tell Tyler I'm sorry for whatever I did." With that she accepted a hug from Mikey and shouldered her way into the underground of New York.

Raph stomped over to where his youngest brother was slouching against the wall.

"What the heck was that shit about?" Tyler glared up at his older brother.

"What? Was I too harsh on the little _princess_?" Raph glared as his top began to heat up.

"She's now alone in the city of_ New _freakin' _York_. Where the Foot and Purple Dragons are waiting for someone like her!" Ty rolled his eyes.

"Well it's her problem now." With that Leo looked up from the couch and Mikey paused his game. Even Don stuck his head out of his lab. The three brothers left their areas and joined Raph, cornering their youngest brother against the wall. Ty glared up at them.

"What did you just say?" Mikey hissed, anger reflecting in his eyes. Ty tried to look calm, but when Mikey got mad you were screwed. Ty sank closer to the wall, black eyes wide.

Raph picked up his brother by his collar of his shirt and carried him to the front door. Don was already typing on his Shell Cell. Raph dropped his brother flat on his butt outside the Lair. Tyler glared up at his brother.

"Well now it's your problem. Donnie here just changed the code to enter our home." Tyler's eyes widened.

"Until you bring Emily back. She's _your problem_." Raph smirked at his brother as Leo gave him a small wave with Mikey smiling at him. Donnie waved his Shell Cell at his brother.

"Good Luck." Tyler scowled as the door slammed shut. He at least had his Shell cell. He wiped the water off him and fixed his hoodie. He made his way to the nearest man-hole and climbed up to the surface.

"EMILY!" Tyler groaned as he sat on a cardboard box. This was the 15th block he had checked for that stupid girl. It had been 5 hours since he was kicked out. He glared up at the sky as he felt the rain begin to fall. That was when he heard the scream. It was all too familiar. He leapt for the nearby fire escape and climbed the stairs up to the rooftop.

He flew across the room. Lightning flashed and he saw a brunette ponytail surrounded by black.

"EMILY!" Grey blue eyes flashed as she was dragged down. Her hands were dragged behind her back. She struggled and kicked a ninja in the groin and ran into Tyler. He caught her and threw her behind him. He lowered into the defensive stance and glared at the 30 ninjas in front of him. He handed her his Shell Cell.

"Call the others and if you can fight do it."Emily nodded and began to dial.

Leo sat down and saw the movie that Mikey picked.

"Captain America? Really?" Mikey nodded eagerly.

"You know it!" Then Raph's cell began to ring. He looked at the caller I.D. and smirked.

"It's Tyler. Poor kid probably wants to come home." Then he shut off his phone and jumped onto the couch by Leo.

Emily growled. Ty glanced at her while fighting another 2 ninjas.

"What's wrong?" She looked up at him.

"Raph didn't answer."

"Try Mikey."

"Got it."

Mikey's phone went off next.

Mikey looked down, "Tyler."

Raph smirked, "Let him go."

"Whatever you say Raph."

Emily growled when her phone went to voicemail. She slammed it shut again and began to hit more buttons. She heard Ty yell in pain and she looked up.

Ty was holding on to his shoulder, where a red substance was flowing quickly. He glared at the ninjas and then looked back at her, "Some help would be nice."

"I'm doing the best I can!"

When Don's phone began to vibrate, Raph reached over and shut it.

"Geez… Maybe Ty needs us." Mikey looked at his brothers.

"Not!"

Emily grabbed Tyler's shoulders and dragged him behind her. She angrily punched in Leonardo and called.

'Please Leo… Please hurry.'

Leo grabbed his phone and opened it, much to the disappointment of Raph.

"Hel-?"

"Leo! Thank God! *crack* Hurry up and get your asses up here! Ninja attack. Tyl-"

Static filled the Lair. The four brothers were silent in shock. Raph was the first to move.

"Damn it! I shouldn't have tried to make a joke! Damn!" He grabbed his sais off the coffee table with Don on his heels, already tracking Ty's Shell Cell. Mikey followed suit.

Leo shook his head. He was needed; now he had to go to work. He felt back to make sure his katanas were in place then leapt out of the Lair. He leapt into the armored car and the brothers drove off. Donnie gave the countdown.

"15 blocks to go."

Emily growled. She had been helpless when the phone was ripped out of her hands and shattered against the wall. She punched another ninja. She was trying her best to protect Tyler, and she was paying a price. Already some of her wounds were re-opening.

'Hurry guys. Please'

"13 blocks" Raph stepped up on acceleration.

Emily was beginning to lose her focus. She knew Tyler was already out for the count. He groaned in pain. She narrowed her eyes. She would protect him and save them both.

Even if she died trying.

"9 blocks." Leo glanced out the window, watching the rain slowly begin to fall.

Emily sighed when the cool rain slowly washed her. She basked in its soothing flows. She shook her head quickly and punched at another ninja. The ninja retaliated with a swipe at her head.

CRACK!

She felt woozy and fought hard to stay on her feet. She punched at another ninja, but fell short when stopped by his fist. She quickly kicked at his knees, causing him to fall.

She was getting so tired and the world was getting foggy. The ninjas grinned under their masks at her struggle.

They were going in for the kill.

"3 blocks. Step on it!" Raph slammed down his foot, while Mikey cast another worried glance out the window.

Emily's knees finally cracked. She fell and laid herself over Tyler's still body. She wrapped her arms over her head, trying to help block the blows. They were only concentrating on her now which was what she wanted- no needed.

She was damn sure that she was going to die, but she was sending Tyler home.

"Here!" The car swerved into an alley. The four brothers flew to the fire escape. Mikey leapt up to the second level, and then to the roof. The three elder brothers followed his lead, pushing as fast as they could, yet even then they may not get to them in time…

Emily groaned. Her head lolled back and she was dead to the world. Her grey blue eyes stared off at some unseen heaven. A red haired man slowly approached her still body. Although she was most surely dead, her grimace curved upward at the sight of the man.

"Hello Blaze." A whisper that he almost lost in the wind. Ty struggled to clear his head of cobwebs. He grasped an arm, Emily's arm. It was growing cold. He fumbled as he sat up and tried to feel for a pulse. It was there, but faint. He needed help. He glared up at the ninjas surrounding them. He growled and pulled Emily's still form closer to his. He winced and closed his eyes as a single katana was raised above their heads.

"Can I help you dudes with something?" Ty's eyes flashed as Mikey flipped over the wall of ninjas and stood in a defensive stance in front of his younger brother. The ninjas began to drop as Raphael made his way through them. Leo flipped his way by Mikey who only nodded before leaping into battle.

Ty struggled to sit up. His brothers needed his help! Then he saw Emily. She was cold and unconscious. 'She was dying! And it was his fault!' He gently lifted her up. She curled into his chest. He winced at the sight of the blood, and how hard it was going to be when…

"ENOUGH!" The battle froze; Shredder especially froze from slicing Leonardo's swords. Raph glared over from where he punched another Foot ninja. Mikey's eyes were hard at the sight of Emily in Tyler's arms. Don was already calculating the extensive care that she would need, although he barely knew her he cared for her. Maybe it was her bravery at striking out on her own, or her deepness. Tyler glared about the group, all Foot ninja were unconscious.

Tyler looked down at Emily and closed his eyes. She was beautiful, even when covered in blood. He looked back up at his brothers.

"Leo come here." Leo slowly made his way over, Shredder and his brothers watching him. Tyler gently dropped Emily into his hands. Leo looked confusedly at his brother.

"Promise me that you'll take care of her. I'm so sorry, but there's no other way. I know you'll hate me for it… But it's what I have to do. I love you bro, try to lighten up a little" Tyler walked over until he stood in front of Raph.

"I know that you'll take care of her Raph. I hope that you don't get too angry at me. I know that you'll hate me more than Leo, but there's nothing that I can do about this. I'm sorry." He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and walked over to Mikey.

"Look you goof, take care of them all and keep them smiling. You have dibs on the first punch as soon as this all clears up. Try to keep out of trouble okay? And also… the top drawer of my desk, you know what to look for." Mikey's eyes widened as he realized what Ty said, but before he could react Tyler moved onto Donnie.

"Okay brainiac stay out of the lab, and if you get angry take it on your punching bag in the lab, don't start a new project. Take care Donnie." Tyler then cast a glance at Leo. He walked over slowly to Emily. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." The whisper was lost in the breeze as Tyler's eyes hardened and he turned to Shredder.

"Master, I am ready." Tyler cast an apologetic glance at his brothers, "I want to join you now. Let me help you destroy them. Starting now." He hit a button on a remote he pulled out of his jeans. A bomb detonated exploding the rooftop. Leo held Emily close to his plastron as he turned away from the fire. Raph was on his right, Donnie and Mikey on his left. They leapt to the next roof, and watched in horror as Tyler laughed, eyes like rocks and shook hands with the Devil. The two then walked through the fire, leaving the four brothers in shock, betrayal, hatred, and sorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Emily jerked up, clutching her head. She glanced around the room in a sense of déjà vu. Then she remembered her dream… TYLER! She jerked up and looked down; her only scar was the line going down her arm when she first came to New York… She looked over and saw Donatello typing away at his computer like before.

"Don? What happened?" He whirled to face her, a look of shock and confusion on his face. She tilted her head.

"What?"

"How d-do you know my name?" Emily was confused, 'Unless he hasn't told me yet…. Not the visions again!' She thought angrily as she tried to match his face.

"Didn't someone tell you to take care of me?" It was the best lie she could think of in a second. Hopefully he bought it…

"Oh yeah uhh… Well my name is Donatello but I'm usually called Don or Donnie. You are?"

"Emily Buchard."

"Nice to meet you. Let me fetch my-"

"Brothers?" Emily questioned as his eyes widened again. This was going to be fun…

"Yeahh, LEO!" A blue banded turtle popped his head in the doorway. Emily flushed, remembering Leo…

"What's up Don?"

"Will you keep an eye on Emily for a second? I'm gonna get the others and warn Tyler." Emily's eyes narrowed remembering Tyler. Then he came into the room.

Raph stormed in the room, "Nice ta meet ya, and now get out."

Emily blinked and stuttered as Raph marched up to her bead. She sat up and then realized what a girl she was being. She put a hard look on her face, "What do you want?"

Raph snarled and held up a pendant. Emily gasped when she saw the flame embedded on it. It was a gift from Blaze when they were kids…

She snatched it back and held it close. Raph pointed a meaty finger at her.

"So you support the Shredder do ya!" She growled up at him. She had heard about that villain, only because all the Disney villains dissed him. She knew that he was bad though.

"It's a gift from my older brother!" She yelled as she fumbled with the clasp. She finally opened it and showed Raph the picture of her and her brother when they were 7 and 5. Raph froze in shock as Emily tried to hide her tears. She missed Blaze so much… And that's when Ty decided to come in, followed by Mikey and Don.

"Good you're up so get out." Emily then realized what would happen if she listened to him, she was torn between appeasement and stubbornness. She didn't remember this part from before, but she realized that the future was giving her a choice. Leo was about to reprimand his brother when Emily interjected.

"Why?" Tyler was taken aback. Why did he want her to leave?

"Because."

"Because why?" Emily crossed her arms and stood. She flipped her brown ponytail over her shoulder. Her blue-grey eyes were as hard as pebbles. Tyler gulped as she stared him down.

"Be-be-because this is our home!" He stated and crossed his arms proudly for coming up with something. His black eyes grew light and Emily felt herself falling into them. Then she remembered _this was __**TYLER. **_She couldn't trust him. '_Yet'_ a small part of her said. She shook her head.

"That's the best you got. It's your home?" Tyler shrugged.

"Yeah."

"Emily huffed and left the room. Leo looked at Tyler who craned his neck to peer out the door. Emily came back in clutching the duffel bag. She plopped down on the bed and pulled a small, but thick twine roll from her bag. She attached one loop over her arm and tied the other around the metal rod that built the head board of the bed. Sastisfied, she turned and crossed her legs and her arms over her chest.

"Now what?" Tyler's eyes widened. Raph leaned against the wall and smirked. Leo groaned. Now he had another bullheaded person to care for. Great. Mikey cackled as he pointed at Tyler.

"Dude! Give Up!" Don shook his head, already knowing that this living unit was going to end in disaster.

"Fine. Whatever." Tyler stalked from the room, then there was a loud slam. Emily winced.

"I'm not on his good list am I?" Raph smirked.

"Kid he ain't got a good list. Ty's bad to the bone."

"You have no idea." Raph blinked and tilted his head at her.

"Uuuhhhh! Never mind!" Emily mentally smacked herself. She almost blew it. She knew her vision would come true, but only time would tell when. Leo stood up.

"If you would like, we have a spare room that you may use. Unless you want to stay tied to the bed." Emily grew nervous suddenly, what if she was kicked out?

"You promise that I can stay?"

"Of course."

Emily glanced warily out where Tyler had just left. Leo followed her gaze.

"He won't do anything. I promise." Emily smiled softly and shook her head in agreement.

'You have no idea Leo.'

Emily carried her bag over her shoulder as she gazed up at the skyscrapers. It had been two weeks since she moved in with the guys. She had heard the story of how the guys had met the Shredder. She smirked to herself as she remembered Leo's shame of how he bought the story Saki had concocted. Her friends were slowly filling the hole left by her family, but it wasn't the same. She saw a small sign.

"Second Time Around, cute name. I hope this is the right place." She entered the small shop. She gasped as she looked around. Millions of trinkets lay scattered across shelves and tables. She picked up a small Mickey Mouse wind up clock. She gave a small smile.

"_I mean! I may be the first thing that signified Disney but Donald, Goofy, Daisy, and Minnie were there too! Why am I so famous?"_

Emily softly smiled as she handled the small clock. Mickey hated being the center of merchandise and attention. She softly placed the clock back down on the table.

"Like that?" Emily whirled around and knocked the clock with her bag. A red haired woman flipped over her, snagged the clock, and placed it back on the table. Emily slowly turned around, mouth open and her eyes wide. She looked into the soft green eyes.

"H-How d-did"

"I've had some training with my… friends' dad." That's when Emily knew that this was April who she was supposed to see. Emily smiled.

"Sorry you surprised me."

"It's fine I try to not use my training unless necessary." Yep. That was definitely either Leo's or Don's lesson. She decided to mess with her new aquantice.

"So what'd Raph teach ya? How to punch and kick?" April went white. She opened her red lips spluttering.

"H-How… Who's Raph?" So that's how she wanted to play uh. This was going to be fun.

"Oh please of course you know him… unless you're not April O'Neil?" April crossed her arms and nervously looked out the window. Emily placed a hand on her arm and smiled at her.

"I'm friends with them to. Don't worry I'm not a whack bag from the government, although…" Emily laughed and April glared at her.

"So you must be Emily, Mikey give you the idea to give me a heart attack?" Emily grinned and shook her head.

"Nope came up with it myself. Sorry about the heart. So Splinter taught you your tricks?" April nodded.

"Yeah. Have you met him yet?" Emily shook her head.

"I'm supposed to meet him tomorrow night if nothing happens which it probably will. April? I have a problem-" Emily slapped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide. She almost told about _Tyler_. April gave her an odd look.

"I hope I can help you Em, what's on your mind?" Emily cautiously looked at the woman. Would she only scoff or forbid the boys from talking to her? Leo practically called her his mom.

"It's nothing, but when you first met them… Did you crush on any of them?" Emily flushed which caused April to smile.

"No. but I immediately wanted to protect them from harm's way. I guess I became their older sister." Emily nodded and April smirked as she leaned against the counter top.

"So which one are you crushing on? Wait!" April stomped over an annoyed look on her face as she flipped the sign and shooed out an older man who had been sitting, sipping his coffee. Then she spun to Emily and smiled.

"I forgot the guys hooked up a camera and sound system in here for me. Let's talk in my room. It's the only place Donnie doesn't have wired." Emily's eyes widened and then she smirked as she stuck her tongue out at the security camera. She waved coyly and skipped up the stairs on April's heels.

Emily plopped down on April's bed; she crossed her knees and placed her hands in her lap. April took down her ponytail and began to brush it. She sat on top of her dresser and faced Emily. Emily could see her scared looking reflection in the mirror. Emily took a deep breath to calm her quaking arms.

"So which one?" April questioned.

Emily looked up, her blue eyes wide.

"What'd you say if it was all of them?" April's eyes widened.

"So like Leo, Raph, Don, Mikey, and-" Emily shook her head.

"Only the guys. April? Can I tell you something?" April nodded as she pulled her choppy hair back into its ponytail.

"Tyler is going to betray us. Hear me out. Please April… I had a vision, and for the record I grew up with Disney just an F.Y.I. so I have experience with this crap. All my visions come true at some point. I changed the scene and postponed it but it will happen. I just don't know when. That's why I try to stay away, that's why I avoid him! In my vision he said- he said that he loved me. I don't want that April I don't."

Emily burst into tears and April came over and sat next to the girl, an arm over her shoulders. April looked up and her mouth dropped as she noticed the black lens and red, blinking dot that peeked out at the two of them.

Don sat and stared at his monitor. He fell back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. His youngest brother a traitor? It couldn't be true. He looked back at the monitor, Emily's shoulders were jerking uncontrollably. April's green eyes pierced his soul.

"Y-You s-see! I-I s-saw B-Bla-aze's-s d-de-ath an-and then it h-happened! I-It's a curse!" April continued to stare at the camera, Don could not look away for fear he would explode. April then lifted her arm that wasn't comforting Emily and held it to her lips.

_SHUSH_. Don realized. _SHUSH_. Don't tell. Don't ruin their lives. Don gulped and hit the power button. Why had he checked the computer? Why had he turned on the camera.

_To see if she likes you the way you like her._ The soft voice entered his brain. Don groaned, even if they had discussed that he had missed it and instead had stumbled on a huge secret. He only hoped he could keep a secret this big from his brothers.

April sighed outwardly. The red light had vanished, she only hoped Don could keep this secret and be prepared for when this event happened. Emily looked up at April.

"What should I do?" April softly smiled at the girl.

"I think that you should tell the others so that they can be ready, don't act any different towards Tyler. Maybe he can be straightened out before he messes up his life."

Emily smiled and reached for her shell cell. She opened it and-

That's when the building exploded.

Leo sat on the couch and flicked on the T.V. Raph plopped next to him, a towel still around his neck from his workout. Mikey cackled before he landed on his brothers' laps. He looked up at them before they pushed him onto the floor. Raph and Leo high fived. Tyler plopped down on the ground, and Leo handed him a pillow. Don staggered in, his face a sickly shade of green. He sat in the arm chair. Then they all turned to the T.V.

"_Firefighters are meanwhile fighting a fire that started in New Yorker's favorite little store. The 2nd Time Around caught fire 30 minutes ago and the flames still are going strong. According to witnesses the last customer was shooed out and the owner may or may not have left the building. We are now talking to Mr. Peterson, the last customer in the store. Mr. Peterson, where there others in the store after you left?" _

_An old man nodded, he was holding a coffee._

"_Yes. There was the O'Neil lady, the owner and a girl, maybe about 16. They shooed me out and I watched em. They went up the stairs. That was all I could see." _

"_Thank you Mr. Peterson. We all hope the two women made it out. Back to you William."_

*CLICK*

Silence filled the Lair. Then Don leapt up as he ran to his lab. He turned on his monitor and began to type away the commands he had done not so long ago. His brothers all watched from the doorway. Light flew from the monitor.

April's empty room mocked the brainiac. His brothers stood behind him. Flames danced along the walls across from the camera. Leo and Raph gasped as they noticed the bed. Blood and an abandoned shell cell. The girls were missing from sight. Tyler growled.

"They promised not tonight." Don glared at his youngest brother as he swept his bo-staff and threw Leo, Raph and Mikey behind him. Tyler whipped out a knife and Don pointed his weapon at him. The three downed turtles gasped as their brothers circled each other.

"I don't want to fight Tyler. Not while they're in danger."

Tyler's eyes narrowed, "More like while_ she's _in danger. Don't think I didn't notice Don. The way that you look at her. He glared over Don's shoulder.

"All of you look at her like that. Well back off! She is mine." Tyler ran from the room. His brother's on his tail, Leo was confused probably more than Raph or Mikey. All five boys may not have been on the same page but they all had the same goal.

Find Emily and April and attack whoever took them away.


End file.
